Secrets to be Kept
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: The teen titans were fighting Red X, like usual when a mystery girl shows up, and she has powers of her own. Who is she, and how does she know the mysterious Red X?
1. Chapter 1

OC POV.  
I pulled my hood up over my head, stepping into the shadow. Red X was at it again and the Teen Titans had shown up. They looked very irritated, all of them. But Robin looked really pissed.  
I saw Starfire being shot into a wall nearby, stuck by the large red x.  
" Not again. " I heard her mutter angrily as I hurried over, stopping in front of her.  
I pulled down my hood making her gasp, I ignored it though, by now I was used to it.  
" Look, I can help you but you've got to be quiet. " I whispered.  
Still looking at me shocked she slowly nodded her head.  
Glancing back at the others once more I pressed my hands against the red that was clashing with the purple of her suit. Those so did not match.  
Feeling the warmth grow in my hands, I grinned as the red slowly melted, it didn't take long for Starfire to be free. She smiled at me nodding her thanks and I smiled hesitatingly back, usually I wouldn't get invol-  
" Sarfire! " Someone shouted.  
Both looking over in a flash I saw Robin running at top speed towards us, a look of fury on his face i'd never seen before...well maybe once.  
" Robin, No! " Starfire yelled, too late.  
Robin had jumped up landing a strong kick to my chest, flying back I hit the brick wall with a grunt, fall onto my side I groaned. That fucking hurt.  
" No, she has been most helpful, she is not with the one Red x, Robin. " Starfire said in a rush.  
" Hey Robin, Red's gone! " Cyborg called.  
I glanced up weakly to see him, Beastboy and Raven.  
" Who's she? " Beastboy asked in confusion, right as I passed out.

Waking up was a bit odd, especially since I had no idea where the hell I was, from the bed, you'd think I was in some hospital room, but one I still wore my close from when I had passed out, I did however notice someone had taken my shoes, leaving me in my yellow socks, and my hoodie, showing off the Avengers shirt I wore, and two there was way too many monitors to be a hospital.  
My head ached like hell though, standing up I felt a tug on my wrist and looked down in disgust seeing the I.V. Reaching down I pulled it out quickly and set it down on the bed.  
Walking over to the metal door, why was everything damn metal? I realized there was no damn handle, looking on in confusion I tried finding some secret button.  
Finally after getting tired of looking, I growled in frustration pressing my hands to the door, closing my eyes in concentration, I smiled in excitement feeling the fire rushing through my finger tips. By the time a large hole was melted into the door, I felt a little drained.  
Stepping carefully through the hole, I glanced around curiously.  
It all seemed to just be one long hallway, occasionally I saw a door, finally I came to a door that had a name plate on it. Cyborgs Room?  
I was in the T-Tower? Why would they bring me here?  
As I kept walking I heard muffled noises, and I followed it, coming to a stop in front of two large metal double doors, I took a step closer, and they slid open. Motion Activated. Nice.  
Stepping in I saw Starfire flying around the kitchen humming happily as she cooked something, it looked very scary. Beastboy and Cyborg sat arguing on the couch about the video game they were playing, some racing game. Raven sat nearby glaring at the pair as she tried to meditate. And the wonder boy Robin stood in front of a bundle of stereos, with the music so loud it moved his hair.  
" Hello? " I tried to speak over the music and arguing. Of course none heard me. " EXCUSE ME! " I yelled, finally. Everyone turned to look at me in shock, well Raven only opened one eye looking disinterested.  
" I'd like my stuff back please. So I can leave. " I said  
" Oh but you most try my Zolklock first, its a get well tradition on my planet. " Starfire said grinning, as she held up a dish of food, thank god I hadn't eaten in awhile, it would have been all over the ground.  
" No thanks, I'd rather just take my stuff and go thank you. " I said.  
" Wait girl, how'd you get out of the infirmary, I locked that thing up tight. " Cyborg asked, looking proud. That's what I'd been in? Sure didn't look like some infirmary.  
I laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of my neck feeling guilty.  
" I'll pay you back for the door. " I said  
" What did you do to it? " Robin asked, cautiously.  
" Oh Come On! " Cyborg said, we all looked over to see me on the t.v, must have been a security system, because it showed me stepping through the now melted door.  
" Yeah, sorry about that. " I said  
" You have the power to control fire? "Raven asked, standing from the couch now.  
" Um...yeah. Among other things. " I said.  
" Like what. " Robin asked narrowing his eyes...mask?  
" It doesn't matter, none of your concern really. " I said " Look, I'll pay for the door...when I can. I just want my stuff so I can leave. " I said and they didn't move. " I want them now please. " I said " You can't keep me here. " I said  
" Here. " Robin said, tossing me my shoulder bag, I caught it easily, digging through it I found my hoodie and shoes.  
Slipping those on I slung the bags strap onto my shoulder and I nodded to them.  
" Thanks. " I said headed for the door, pulling my sunglasses out of the bag as I did.  
" I'll show you out. " Robin said, I stopped walking, glancing at him. Finally I nodded and slid my sunglasses on, hiding my eyes.  
When we got outside I noticed it was dark out.  
" How long have I been asleep? " I asked  
" Two days. "  
" Well, you hit hard don't you? " I said, smiling.  
" Yeah, sorry about that. Thought you were with Red X. " Robin said, glancing over at me.  
" Still haven't ruled it out have you? " I asked, quietly. He looked over at me then out at the water, nodding. " Yeah, well I do know him. But I knew him long before he was Red X. " I said " I know who he truly is. He's really not...like this. " I said quietly, staring at my shoes.  
" You know his identity? " Robin asked in shock.  
" I'm not going to tell you who he is Robin. " I said shacking my head. " I made a promise to him, that I intend to keep. "  
" Then why help Starfire. " Robin asked turning to look at me.  
" Because, I don't want Red X...I want the old him. " I said and I sighed pulling my hood up over my head. Reaching into my bag I pulled the plain envelope out.  
" I could never find him. Do you mind...when you see him again, would you give this to him? " I asked, he looked at me for a few silent moments, before slowly grabbing it. " Thanks. " I said  
" Oh, and keep better track of your stuff, he really doesn't need any more toy's of yours. " I said offering him a smile, I used the wind to lift me up, and then I disappeared into the shadows.  
BEASTBOY POV  
" Robin, what happened? Did you get the intel you needed? " I asked jumping up from the couch as Cy paused the game for us.  
" She knew him, before he stole the suit to become Red X. " Robin said, making Starfire gasp in shock.  
" Whats that envelope for? " Cy asked and I noticed that Robin held some blank white envelope.  
" Oh, she asked me to give it to him, when we see him again. " Robin said  
" And you haven't opened it yet! Come on! " I said, feeling exited.  
" That does not belong to you, friends. I am much ashamed of you Friend Beastboy. " Starfire said, making me pout, my ears dropping a bit.  
" Sorry. " I muttered.  
" It is illegal to open any one else's mail, and we do follow the law, do we not? " Raven asked, looking up from her book to raise a brow at us all. Robin glanced over at her, nodding he tucked it away.  
" Hey! Did we even get her name? " I asked suddenly  
" No, damn I forgot to ask. " Robin said and sighed. " I was so occupied getting the information about Red X that I forgot all about the information on her! " he groaned.  
" We have security cameras in the tower, i'll run her picture through all the systems, but come on, how many people have those eyes?" Cy asked.  
And he was right, her eyes were cool. One was blue with red flecks in, while the other was brown with a ring of green and specks of silver. Her eyes were kick ass.  
" Why does she even matter any ways? " I asked looking over at Robin as Cy went to work at his computer system.  
" Because you nit wit, she could be the piece to catching Red X. Then we wouldn't have to deal with that criminal anymore. " Robin said  
" We should invite her to the teen titans. " Robin said suddenly.  
" Say What now! " Me and Cy burst out in shock.  
" Come again? " Raven asked  
" Dear Robin, but would you care to tell us what it is you mean? " Starfire asked  
" Hey Star? I think your boyfriends a little delusional. " I said  
" I'm serious Beastboy. If we were to earn her trust, we could find out who she is, and more importantly we can find out who Red X is. " He said smiling. Yeah, the obsessive boss returns. This was getting boring.  
" Good plan. " Raven said sarcasticly. " And how do you suppose we get her to trust us, to join, or even share her secrets? " she asked  
" I'm with Rae man, come on man. We'll find out who he is on our own. " I said grinning.  
" She could be an asset though, I mean she burned through steel, titanium door. " Cy said.  
" How would we even find her?" I asked  
" Leave that to me, grass stain. " Cy said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:New addition of the team

OC POV.  
I sat down on a buildings ledge, getting rid of the powerful wind i'd used to get up here, I stared down at the city.  
" Looking kinda glum there. "  
I gasped jumping to my feet and looking over, and there he stood-Red X.  
" Do you have to wear that damn thing? " I asked glaring at him.  
" Course, what else would I wear? " he chuckled.  
" This isn't funny J-" he stopped me by pressing his gloved hand over my mouth, making me glare at him.  
" Red X, or X if you'd prefer." he insisted, moving his hand.  
" Where have you been? " I asked " Your such an idiot, why are you doing this? The titans think your the bad person. " I said " I had to give a letter to Robin thinking it was the only way to get a hold of you. " I said  
" You gave a letter to boy wonder to me!? Are you even thinking! " he asked  
" I didn't put your name in it. " I snapped angrily. " Your secret is safe. " I said quietly.  
" Well, looks like I have some mail to go collect. See you later Ellie. " he said, pressing his belt, leaving me.  
I rolled my eyes staring at the spot he had once stood at.  
" You tell one guy your an elemental and suddenly your Ellie. " I said, I sighed turning back to stare at the City. " Back to the park I guess. " I whispered to myself.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
" Sleeping in trees? " someone said an I jerked awake, groaning I looked down to see the Teen Titans, Robin had been the one who had spoke.  
" You had to wake me up? I was having a good dream. " I said as I pulled my hood up and jumped down from the tree.  
" You look pretty good for some homeless chick. " Beastboy said, earning a slap in the head by Raven.  
" Red X got your letter " Robin said, ignoring Beastboy.  
" Thank you. " I said. " How did you find me? "  
" Well, when I couldn't find a single file on you, I spent the night looking through traffic cams around the city, finally found you. " Cyborg said  
" Why? " I asked cautiously.  
" We'd like to make you an offer. " Robin said  
" Not interested. " I said automatically.  
" You haven't even heard it! " Beastboy said, turning into a puppy god, I looked down at him, not even wavered a little and he turned back.  
" You want me to work for you, no thank you. "  
" Not for us, with us. We'd like you to join the Teen Titans. " Robin said " We've seen what you can do, and we believe you have more power, that you can do much more. Plus, you'd have a home. " Robin said  
" We'd need to know your name. " Raven added.  
" Ellie. That's what...Red X calls me. " I said and I looked over at Robin. " I can't-no I won't fight him. " I said and he nodded  
" You'd stay at the tower when he came into play. " he replied as I glanced around at them all.  
" This isn't some plot...to get me to tell you who he is, is it? "  
" No. " Robin stated simply. " You have a lot of potential Ellie. "  
" um...Alright then? " I said hesitantly.  
" Oh Glorious! This is wonderful news! I shall help with the making of your room, perhaps we may do the visiting of the mall? " Starfire asked  
" uh, Maybe later. " I said  
" When we get to the tower I need to do a check-up on you. make a file. Everyone had to. You'll also get your T-Phone. " Cyborg said  
" Why do I need a file? " I asked  
" Cyborg has all of our old files, but since you don't have one, he's got to make one. " Robin said and I nodded. I didn't really want anyone to have anything about me, but hey, its not like I knew much myself.  
" Need a lift? " Starfire asked  
" Don't you carry Robin? "  
" I've got her Starfire. " Raven said stepping foward, I nodded my thanks and then we were off. I of course could fly myself but I didn't feel like showing them that power.


End file.
